shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Palmer Allwright
Introduction Palmer Allwright, epiphet The World Beater, is a powerful Pirate and is the Navigator of The Technicolour Pirates. He is the fifth member to join. Appearance Palmer is a tall muscular man with unkempt, black, shoulder length hair. He has maps of the world tattoed to his shoulders and chest. He wears a louge pose on his right arm. He wears a variety of outfits but is most commonly seen wearing a black, sleeveless dress coat which is unbuttoned half way to show the tattoo on his chest, baggy red trousers (pants) and black boots. Personality Palmer is a happy go lucky kind of guy, even though he is a Navigator he generally doesn't follow set courses just the flow of the wind and when there are multiple air currents to choose from he goes with what he calls his "favourite," his absolute favourite his a warm, south east current. Palmer also has incredible bad luck where ever he goes due to his fierce temper and lust for battle. Where ever he goes he'll get into a fight with someone whether he starts it or not, this is how he gained his epiphet The World Beater. History Palmer was born in Loguetown and was raised in an orphanage. At aged 5 he attended the execution of Gol D Roger and heard those famous last words "My treasure? Why it's right where I left it... It's yours if you can find it ... But you'll have to search the whole world!" Those last two words among the most infamous quote of any pirate stuck into the young Palmer's mind and with the exicited roar of a hundered Pirates all around him he decided he would travel the world and make a map of eveything, he was not exicited about finding One Piece and the rest of The Pirate King's treasure, he was excited about finding Raftel itself. As he began his travels he started creating maps from the moment he left Lougetown which he carried around in a large sack. 5 years later the sack he was carrying was filled to the brim and so was Palmer's knowledge, he had learnt to surivive off of the land and the kindness of strangers, luckily he had never run into any real trouble until he came to a seaside town in sight of reverse mountain. As he walked through the town 5 men came up to him, one of them said"What you got in that sack there, kid? Looks heavy would you like me to carry it for ya." Palmer replied "I don't need any help carrying it, but thanks for the offer." The man said "That's a shame, I really wanted to carry it for ya didn't I boys, Hehe" He then snatched for the sack, Palmer tried to stop them and the sack was torn in half in the struggle. "What the? It's just a bunch of maps? Damn it, should of known that a kid would have nothing of value" "They are of value! I made them all!" "Oh so you've got some spirit do ya, and you made all these maps. Maybe we '''can '''use you, Hehe. You'll make a good cabin boy or maybe we can sell you as a slave." He reached for Palmer and then there was a shout "Get you're hands away from that child!" It was a man dressed in a blue gi and a white hakama, "Yeah and what you gonna do about it? Do you know who we are? We're members of The..." "Yes you're members of The Tristar Pirates, a weak and cowardly lot aren't you?" "Yeah we're the Tristar Pirates,a weak and cowardly... HEY! HOW DARE YOU, I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE WEAK!" The pirate drew his sword and slash towards the mans face, "TEKAI!" The sword connected and snapped, the pirate was then sent flying by a powerful punch "Any of you four wanna try you're luck?" The four remaning pirates ran back to their ship, "WE'LL TELL OUR CAPTAIN ON YOU!" Palmer got up, amzaed by what he'd just seen, "Wow thanks mister!" "Don't thank me yet, boy, The real show hasn't started yet, follow me I'm gonna teach these so called pirates a lesson." On their way to the pirates ship, they exchanged names "My name is Palmer, what's yours?" Palmer asked, the man replied "My name is Hanzo." They arrived at the ship, "I CALL OUT THE CAPTAIN OF THIS SHIP!" Hanzo roared. The captain came into view from atop his ship, "Who're you? A blue gi and a white hakama.. You must be the guy my boys mentioned, I was just gonna go and look for you. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Hanzo gazed up at the pirate and said "It appears you and you're "boys" have been causing some trouble for this port, I'm here to send you back to wear you came from." "A bold claim" the pirate aims a pistol at Hanzo "But your not so tough when I've got a gun and I'm up here and you're down there!" The pirate fired,"TEKAI!" the bullet ricocheted off of Hanzo's chest. Hanzo then began to walk towards the bow of the ship, the captain continued to fire but to no avail, Hanzo stopped at arms reach of the ship and put his arms infront of him, one arm over the other, balling his hands into fists and then he said "Sai Dai Rin... ROKUOGAN!" The ship was reduced to pieces and Hanzo proceeded to beat the crew and tie them up leaving them for the marines. As Hanzo left and walked away from the port, Palmer asked him "Where are you going, don't you live here?" Hanzo replied "No I don't, I am a wanderer, a ronin. I have no home" "I don't have a home either! Let me come with you!" Hanzo agreed and the two set off into the world. Years past and as they did Hanzo taught Palmer the arts of Rokushiki, due to Palmer's determination to learn and obvious intelligence he was able to learn all fo the techniques (but not to their fullest) by aged 18. At this age Palmer had also gained a bounty on his a head a meager 5million beri to start with at the age of 14 and by 18 he had abounty 50million beri, all of these bounties were aquired for the crimes of disturbing the peace and for assaulting numerous marines and civillians alike but he never beat up just anyone, he beat up the corrupt and the greedy. For as his master had taught him "As long as you know you're doing the right thing then it doesn't matter what you are or what other people call ya, it doesn't even matter if you get a bounty. Morality isn't black and white, it's all a lovely shade of grey." Unfortunately it was when Palmer was 18 that tragedy struck, after circling the entirity of the Red line and arriving back where there journey together began Hanzo fell deathly ill and he urged Palmer to become a great Navigator and to see the world in all it's entirity, he then asked one final request he pointed to Reverse mountain and asked Palmer to take him there so he could see the world from it's tallest point. Palmer began to cry and said "Yes Hanzo sensei." He placed his master on a trailer and began to pull it along the road towards Reverse Mountain but was stopped by a group of marines, Palmer "What do you want? You here to arrest me?!" The marines answered "No we're here to take him home" he pointed towards Hanzo. They had come to take Hanzo back to HQ they said would treat and cure Hanzo of his illness and then he would resume his duties as one of the teachers for future members of CP9. Palmer was shocked, Hanzo had never told him of his past but Palmer knew that his master was good man and that he must of had a good reason to leave the navy. "Forget it! He's staying with me, my master would sooner die then go back to you guys!" The marines attacked but four onlookers intervined, The Technicolour Pirates. Charlie, the captain, told Palmer that they had heard everything and said they were willing to help. Palmer asked him why and Charlie told him "I dunno, you're determination impresses me I suppose. Plus it just seems like the right thing to do." These words mirrored the same things which his master had taught him and so Palmer accepted there help and they made their way to Reverse Mountain and after fighting through legions of marines, they made it and saw the world from it's peak. Hanzo said his last words, "It's beautiful, now my spirit can always survey the world from here. Thank you strangers for helping Palmer get me here. Palmer I told you to follow you're dream and become a great Navigator, these guys need one and I want you to join them they seem like good people whether their pirates or not. Goodbye my friend." Palmer then buried his master at the peak of the mountain so that he could forever survey the world he then said with tears in his eyes. "Well you heard him, I'm coming with you guys whether you like it or not." Charlie responded with "Wouldn't have it anyother way" and smiled. Since then Palmer has become more adept in the arts of both navigation and Rokushiki and is one of the most powerful members of The Technicolour Pirates. Relationships The Crew Palmer shares a close relationship with all of the members of the crew, particularly Charlie, Takeshi, Bella and Cooker as it was them that helped him grant his master's final wish. He has been grateful to them ever since that fateful day and has sworn to help them with whatever they wish. He also shares a friendly rivalry with Jin as all though Palmer has been with the crew longer, Jin has a higher bounty than, but it's not this that has started the rivalry it's the fact that theres such a small difference between their bounties. Master Hanzo Palmer shared an incredibly close bond with his master. As both had no family to speak of, the two had a father and son sort of bond, because of this bond the two shared Palmer's moral code and fighting style were incredibly influenced by Hanzo's teachings and there has been noone before or since Palmer met Hanzo that he has looked up to more. Red Haired Shanks and The Red Hair Pirates Just like the rest of his crew, Palmer recieved training in the use of Haki from Shanks in the New World. Palmer holds great respect towards Shanks and his crew, even if he did get into a fight with Rockstar. Enemies Palmer shares the majority of his enemies with his crew people having both the Navy and The Rocker Pirates as enemies. When fighting against the Rocker Pirates, Palmer foot alongside Cooker to keep the weaker members of the enemy crew at bay. He fought in a similar way in his crews battle against the World Government but was met with defeat instead of victory. Also due to his nature of having fights wherever he goes he has made enemies throughout the world. Powers, Abilities and Skills Physical Attributes Palmer has incredible strength, speed and endurance thanks to his martial arts training into Rokushiki. He is one of the physically strongest members of the crew only just falling short behind Takeshi and Cooker making him the third most powerful physically in the crew. His speed and endurance also reach super human levels. Rokushiki Over the years since Hanzo trained him, Palmer has become a master of all of the Rokushiki techniques (Kami-e, Geppo, Rankyaku, Shigan, Soru, Tekkai and Rokuogan), he so advanced he can even fuse techniques together. He has made his own more powerful versions of each technique which he has named himself: *Mukeishi- A more extreme version of Kami-e, Palmer becomes so limp he appears to be boneless and it takes incredible amounts of concentration to stop himself from falling to the ground. The pay off however is a technique which makes him near untouchable and intangible allowing him to dodge even the fastest attacks. *Kumokixyuu- A more extreme version of Geppo, it allows Palmer to achieve apparent flight through the movement of his toes alone by moving them at rapid speed he can then increase the speed of his movement through kicking at the same time. He can only achieve this due to his incredible physical attributes. *Sekkai- A more powerful version of Rankyaku, Palmer unleashes a powerful kick generating energy with the momentum as he does he uses Geppo to add to the attacks power and range. He can then use this in a barrage like attack called Sekaidanmaku. *Taihouken- A more powerful version of Shigan, instead of using just one finger Palmer uses his fist at high speed to impale an opponent causing immearsuable damage and will usually mean the end for his opponent. If the opponent does survive, Palmer can then alter the attack close range barrage called Taihoukennaguru. He can also ue this attack from range by mixing it with Rankyaku called Taihoukendan. *Kousokudo- A more extreme version of Soru, where as a normal Soru is slighty less potent than a Gear Second Luffy's speed. Palmer's version the Kousokudo is far faster than Luffy in Gear Second, Palmer is so fast with this technique only people capable of acctually reaching lightspeed can surpass him. *Muteki- A more extreme version of Tekkai, when using this technique Palmer becomes nearly invulnerable reaching levels of endurance similar to that of Jozu in diamond form. Only the very strongest attacks can break it. He can use this technique in conjunction with Kousokudo to create the attack known as Kamino Kobushi where Palmer uses his own body as a missle at an incredibly high speed towards the opponent to deal massive damge. *Kamikira- A more powerful version of Rokuogan, At first glance it looks the same as normal Rokuogan but appearances can be deceptive. Palmer mixes the Rokugan with Tekkai and Shigan to provide unbelievable power aswell as cover his back if the attack fails to hit but to ensure it does hit Palmer also mixes Soru into the mix to make the contact part of the attack almost certain. Palmer also mixes Rankyaku into the attack as well to provide more power and range into the shockwave portion of the attack. This attack is easily Palmer's most powerful attack and is almost surely a killing attack if the intial physical portion of the attack doesn't kill the opponent the, shockwave that passes through the opponent, rupturing their organs and leveling anything behind the opponent almost certainly will. Haki Just like his fellow crew mates, Palmer received training in Haki for Red Hair Shanks. He is a master of both Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki using them in conjunction with his Rokushiki techniques for example he can use his Busoshoku Haki to allow his powerful offensive techniques to gain more power and to affect Logia's. He can also use his Busoshoku Haki to strengthen his Tekkai techniques making his endurance and defense twice as strong. He uses his Kenbushoku Haki in conjunction with his Kami-e techniques to make dodging attacks far easier. Major Battles Palmer vs numerous people around the world- Won Palmer vs marines- Won Palmer vs members of The Rocker Pirates- Won Palmer vs numerous high level marines- Defeat Quotes "Well you heard him, I'm coming with you guys whether you like it or not" To Charlie and his crew after they buried Hanzo. "What's that look for?! YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Palmer to a random pirate in a bar. Trivia *His birthday is the same birthday as the famous explorer Christopher Columbus and coincendentally is also the same day as Halloween. *His theme song his Ready, Steady Go! the opening to Full Metal Alchemist. *If he were to appear in the anime he would be played by Masakazu Morita in the Japanese dub and by Johnny Young Bosch in the English dub coicidentally these voice actors have played the same character Ichigo from Bleach. Category:Pirate Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Navigator Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Rokushiki User Category:Human Category:East Blue Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Technicolour Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User